Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly one shot
by alexa the epic
Summary: Harry and Ginny are at Hogwarts and they have sex in the boys dorm.


this is a one shot with Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter i want to give credit to the original creator DennWings and i hope you enjoy it. P.S. this is in Harry's third year.

Harry had cast a sex spell on Ginny so as she would not remember it even if it was her first time,Harry didn't care he wanted her body and he wanted it now,Ginny came into Harry's dorm when Ron,Dean,Neville and Seamus were all asleep.

Ginny turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt.

Harry had never even thought of Ginny in this kind of way. She was a year younger then him, not to mention his best friend's younger and only sister. Only now did Harry really appreciate how hot Ginny Weasley actually was. Her breasts were a little smaller than Hermione, but her body was just as hot and just as tight.

As Harry contemplated his options, Ginny was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. Secretly, she had always had a crush on Harry Potter, but because he was her brother's friend, and he never seemed interested in her, she had never made a serious move. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible.

Harry continued to stare as Ginny played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her freckled body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Harry watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy.

Ginny was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Harry's pants. For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out what ever lay beneath. Ginny did this in short order, with little protestation from a shocked Harry, who still couldn't get over Ginny's actions.

Harry felt Ginny's small fingers unzip and unbutton his pants, followed by them pulling both them and his underwear to his ankles. Harry looked down to see his hard ten inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Ginny was thinking how Harry was going to split her like a ripe melon but she didn't care she wanted him to be inside her and she was going to get her way,Harry could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Ginny's eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth.

Ginny had no idea what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never even truly thought about. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Harry's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long however, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire ten inches like a pro.

Harry was in paradise, the sensation of Ginny's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Sensing that Harry was close to cumming, Ginny pulled off of his cock and stood up, facing Harry. By this point, Ginny had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to a small kitchen table.

Harry had a tinkling of what was about to come, having seen pictures and having watched adult programs before. He followed Ginny over to the kitchen table and watched as she bent herself over the table, presenting her incredibly tight pussy to him. The moment of truth had come for Harry, this would be the first time he'd ever fucked a girl, and he knew he'd never forget it. He stepped up behind Ginny and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit.

'Mmmmm' moaned Ginny as Harry prodded the opening of her pussy, hoping to find an entrance as soon as possible.

Harry was in luck, after a few short seconds the tip of his cock lodged itself into the opening of her pussy . With all his strength, he slowly nudged the tip of his cock into Ginny's tiny pussy.

'UNGGHHH!' both Ginny and Harry grunted as Harry lodged a good two inches into her virgin cunt.

Harry slowly pushed in and out in a sawing motion for the next few minutes, until about four inches of his cock was inside Ginny. He felt a some kind of a barrier, blocking the way. Not knowing what it was, Harry continued to push against the elastic barrier until with a little painful screaming from Ginny, he managed to force his cock in the entire way.

Ginny had been in severe pain the entire time Harry had been fucking her; however, it was the final breakthrough that had hurt the most. Now that Harry was through however, it was starting to feel a lot better for Ginny, so much so in fact, she had started moaning as Harry started to pick up the pace. She could feel a small trickle of blood run down her inner thigh, but by this point, the pleasure in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Yesssss!' moaned Ginny as Harry's pace pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life.

Harry felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and mixing with the small amount of blood rolling down her inner thigh. With the added sensation of Ginny's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Harry knew that his end was near.

' She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she'd love it.

.Harry released his hot thick cum inside of Ginny .

'Ungghhh' grunted Harry as he pounded his cock in Ginny's warm wet pussy.  
He knew he had gotten her pregnant but he did not care she didn't remember a thing


End file.
